


#25

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [25]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#25

for dacey

"Why're you staring in the mirror? Justin?" JC hadn't noticed at first; he'd been desperate to get out of his suit and tie, so just pushed past Justin, mindful he'd been behind him, but after that -- he just had to change.

Justin was sitting on the end of JC's bed, had been for a full ten minutes, just staring into the dresser mirror. JC wished there was something he could do to take the shell-shocked look from his eyes. Hell, from all their eyes.

He was comfy now in nothing but his shorts, but Justin was still in suit and tie, god, he had his shoes on, even. JC stepped in front of Justin, blocking his view of the mirror, and cupped his chin, tilting his head back. "Talk to me."

"What if we don't win?" Justin didn't cry, hadn't cried, but his eyes were red. He looked tired and worn out. JC heaved a sigh and reached down to unknot Justin's tie.

"I dunno, J. I believe...we gotta believe we will. We're not the ones in the wrong here; we have to trust in the system, in the people helping us." The tie came undone, and JC tossed it toward his dresser. He slipped Justin's jacket off and laid it beside them on the bed. "You're not alone, y'know. You got me. You got all of us. We're none of us alone."

"I know, but man-feels that way. Not that I'm alone, but that we are. I mean- _Lou_ , JC. He was supposed to-" He broke off and blinked a couple times, and JC nodded. That betrayal wouldn't be easily forgotten or forgiven.

"Yeah, I know." He reached to unbutton Justin's shirt, then knelt down. "You do your shirt, I'll get your shoes off." Justin didn't move, just sat and stared at him, and JC sighed. "Okay, but man, you owe me one. 'Cos you know it's a hardship for me to do this." He tried not to feel triumphant over the tiny smile that got him.

It only took a minute to get Justin's shoes and socks off, and to strip his shirt and undershirt, and lay them on top of the suit jacket. He teased the soft skin of Justin's neck with gentle kisses while he undid his fly, and pushed the slacks down with fingers that trembled just a little. Justin quivered and leaned in toward him, and the first kiss of the evening was slow and sweet, just tasting each other. Relearning, even if it'd just been a couple days since they'd had time together.

"Come to bed," Justin whispered against his mouth, fingers tracing around his navel. JC shivered.

It was late, and he still had work to do; had a brief to research and start writing. But Justin needed him, too. He laid the clothing on his dresser and pushed him back toward the bed, kissed him again and again, following him down when Justin leaned back. Two pairs of shorts were no barrier at all to determined hands, and Justin helped this time, whisking JC's off right after his. Then it was miles of naked skin, golden from the sun, and JC wanted to kiss every inch of it.

He worked his way downward, smiling at each gasp or moan, and took Justin into his mouth, licking first at the salty fluid pearling up in clear droplets. It didn't take long to make Justin come, body straining upward toward him, and JC shuddered and jacked himself off as he swallowed the last of Justin's orgasm, shaking through his own. He growled when Justin pushed him over onto his back and licked him clean, sucking him to a surprising second orgasm a few minutes later.

"It's gonna be okay," Justin said quietly when they were tangled against each other, breathing slowed and calm.

JC hummed and pulled Justin closer, kissing him gently. Justin tasted salty and a little bitter. Like him. "It is."

And it would be. He was sure of it.

~fin~  
  



End file.
